deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tgunxd/If X was a Pokemon
Pikazilla will be reposting an updated version of this blog on other websites, I gave him permission to do so. (Click here for the poll for the characters showing for the next blog Poll: Who should be a Pokemon? Pokemon are measured by their base stats, so I think I can measure some of the popular characters on this wiki and from the DB show in this manner. Click here for part two: User_blog:Tgunxd/If X was a Pokemon Part 2 Rules I cannot declare characters with infinite power with an infinite stat, that would be too OP. 300 will be the maximum stat for all base stats. I might be including characters that would be considered broken, but if it's in their nature to be broken, that's just how it is I might need to invent new Abilities for some of the characters in order to depict them properly. HP *1 Monarch of Pointland *50 basic animal/human *100 can take a hit (Spiderman) *150 absurd tankiness (Guts) *200 fast healing factor (Piccolo) *250 absurd healing factor (Deadpool / Buu) *300 unkillable ATK/Sp AT *5 Virtually Nothing *50 basic animal/human *100 large pokemon (for ATK) / weather manipulator (for S. ATK) *150 city destroyer *200 mountain mover/destroyer (since Regigigas is 160) *250 planet buster *300 infinite DEF/Sp Def The main difference is that DEF is natural defenses (like Ironman or Superman) while S. DEF is based on 2 traits; fatness (as seen with Snorlax and Blissy), or powers (like Magneto or other forcefields or those proven to be resistant to energy/elemental attacks) *5 glassy *50 basic animal/human *100 hard as steel/superhuman *150 'stronger than titanium' (since Registeel is 150) *200 nuke proof *250 planet buster blocker *300 indestructible Speed *5 turtle (Shuckle) *50 basic animal/human *100 subsonic 100-500 mph (Spiderman) *150 supersonic/'faster than eyespeed' (since Ninjask is 160) *200 hypersonic/faster than rockets (Sonic) *250 faster than light (Quicksilver) *300 infinite speed (Flash) Hulk Hulk Bruce Banner evolves into Hulk when leveling up if Friendship Value is 0 while holding a Gamma Bomb *Type: Fighting / Poison (for radioactivity) *Ability: Moody or Hustle or Huge Power *Custom Ability: SMASH **At the end of each turn, raises the ATK stat of the Pokémon with this Ability by one stage. Moves *Frustration *Rage *Bulk Up/Curse *Earthquake *Bounce *Vital Throw *Power-Up Punch *Hammer Arm *Sonic Boom *Superpower: All-Out Pummeling Stats *200 HP *250 ATK *200 DEF *100 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *75 Speed Total = 875 World Breaker Hulk Mega Form *Type: Fighting / Dark? *Ability: Anger Point Stats *200 HP *300 ATK *200 DEF *150 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *100 Speed Total = 1000 Doomsday *Type: Fighting/Dark *Ability: Scrappy or Stamina or Cursed Body *Custom Ability: Adapt **Moves already used against Doomsday will not hit again. (Basically Wonder Guard is applied against every move used against Doomsday; almost like an indefinite Disable) Moves *Slash *Cross Poison/Poison Jab *Shadow Claw *Hone Claws *Brick Break *Payback *Punishment *Pursuit *Throat Chop *Outrage *Revenge *Seismic Toss *Flamethrower *Roar *Sky Uppercut (not escaping from me Superman!) *Close Combat: All Out Pummeling *Recover *Endure Stats *275 HP *225 ATK *250 DEF *100 S.ATK *200 S.DEF *125 Speed Total = 1175 Flash *Type: Electric *Ability: Speed Boost Moves *Extreme Speed *Bullet Punch *Mach Punch *Fake Out *Detect *Follow Me *Agility *Double Team *Quick Guard *Charge *Shock Wave *Thunder Punch *Thunder Wave *Focus Punch (Infinite Mass Punch) Stats *75 HP *80 ATK *50 DEF *50 S.ATK *75 S.DEF *300 Speed Total = 630 Superman *Type: Flying / Steel (lol) *Ability:Justified or Slow Start *Custom Ability: Kryptonian **Resist 50% all moves that aren't Kryptonite or Magic(Fairy) Type. 4x weakness to all Kryptonite Type moves. Moves *Fly *Strength *Extreme Speed *Icy Wind / Frost Breath *Whirlwind *Incinerate (Heat Vision) *Superpower *Bullet Punch *Mega Punch *Seismic Toss *Foresight *Explosion (Super Flare) *Focus Punch (Infinite Mass Punch) Stats *75 HP *300 ATK *300 DEF *225 S.ATK *100 S.DEF *275 Speed Total = 1275 Wolverine *Type: Steel/Normal *Ability: Steadfast or Anger Point *Custom Ability: Bub **Automatically uses Swagger against Snorlaxes (which The Blob classifies as) Moves *Metal Claw (no shit) *Slash *Endure *Recover *Iron Head (lol) *Swords Dance *Fury Swipes *Focus Energy (Berserk Mode) *Swagger *basically most of the moves Kartana knows Stats *50 HP *125 ATK *275 DEF *5 S.ATK *100 S.DEF *60 Speed Total = 615 Horakthy, the Creator God of Light *Type: Fairy / Creator God (lol) *All Base Stats = 1 *Custom Ability: Duel Winner **When summoned, you win the match And this is why you don't duel God. Batman He's basically Smeargle, but a Dark Type; Weak stats, but an answer to any situation. Who Else?? Clearly this tier list is not precise, but it's the best I could think of. If you disagree, don't bite me, make your own conclusions. This is all speculation, no one is right or wrong. Come up with some examples yourself in the comments. Category:Blog posts Category:Tgunxd Blog